Entities such as Internet Service Providers (ISP) increasingly offer services beyond providing Internet access to the home. Those services include, for example, access to public Wi-Fi hotspots, offers, and coupons. As the quantity of Internet-connected devices carried by users increases, associating those devices with subscriptions of the user, without requiring the user to manually associate the device to the ISP, becomes a challenge. Such a manual requirement often includes entering credentials that the user may not remember or be aware of. This takes away from the time the user could be taking advantage of such a service, and generally degrades the user experience.